


Breaking Free

by Video_killed_the_radio_host



Series: A Second Chance [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti Steve Rogers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Worried Tony Stark, anti stony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Video_killed_the_radio_host/pseuds/Video_killed_the_radio_host
Summary: Please read part one to understand what is happening
Relationships: Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), Bruce Banner/Thor, Peggy Carter/Ana Jarvis/Edwin Jarvis, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Shuri, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: A Second Chance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225490
Comments: 18
Kudos: 118





	Breaking Free

**Author's Note:**

> guess whose baaccckk
> 
> I know it’s been over a year but here’s to the start of part two!

_ “I’ll sign the divorce papers and be out of your life forever.” _

_ Tony doesn’t dare let himself feel hope. “If?” _

_ “If I get full custody of Peter.” _

Tony gaped at Steve, his heart dropping. Before he could speak, Stephen stepped forward.

“No way in hell Rogers.”

Steve sneered at Stephen. “Why are you even here? This has nothing to do with you.”

“I’m testifying. Against you asshole.” Stephen retorts, crossing his arms. 

Steve snorts. Tony rolls his eyes. He can’t believe he found this man attractive at all.

“You hold no moral here when they find out about your affair.”

“And what of your affair? With James Barnes?” Stephen questions.

“He’d never come forward." Steve shrugs. "Not when I can have his license in less than an hour." 

Tony feels himself start to shake with rage. He presses his nails into his palms. He didn't realize how tense he was until Stephen put a hand on his arm, forcing him to relax. Tony takes a breath and closes his eyes.  _ He's not worth it. He's not worth it. He's not- _

He's pulled from his thoughts by his phone going off. With a sigh, he steps back and moves about half way down the hall before pulling out the phone and answering. "Hello?"

_ "Tony?" _

"May? What's wrong?" Tony feels his heart rate pick up and his shaking returns. Was she hurt? Was Peter okay? Was-

_ "Tony, Peter is gone. Missing. He never showed up here and I called both Shuri and Ned and they haven't seen him. I know Stephen is with you…" _

Tony had stopped listening. His blood ran cold. Peter…. 

A warm hand on his elbow makes Tony jump and come from his thoughts. His grip on the phone tightened when he looks up. 

"Tony?" It was Stephen. "What's wrong?" He asks softly. 

Tony slowly brings his phone down. He feels numb. Cold. Maybe it's shock. 

"Anthony. Talk to me." 

"Peter." Tony whispers. 

"What about Peter?"

"He's gone…."

"What do you mean gone?"

"He's…." Tony hands Stephen the phone. He hears Stephen taking to May, likely asking what is going on but Tony doesn't pay attention. He feels blindly for the bench and sits down. He could feel his whole world crashing around him and he couldn't do a single thing to stop it.

\-----.------

Peter groans as he regains consciousness. He looks around, not recognizing his surroundings. His head throbbed. Looking around once more, he takes his surroundings in, looking for a clue of what happened. He's in a bedroom, that much is obvious. White walls, a desk, a bed…

He tried to think back to earlier. He was walking to meet Shuri before they were supposed to meet May…. Has he been kidnapped? He’s not really sure how he feels about that. Shock? Definetly. Panic? Not yet but probably soon. Does his dad know he’s gone? What about Steve? Did Steve arrange this? Or maybe he’s being held for ransom. That would suck. He tried to make a mental list of his father’s enimies. He tries to keep himself calm. His father would save him. Tony would stop at nothing to keep him safe. That was the whole reason he stayed with Steve for all those years. 

Peter takes a deep breath and looks around once more. A window! He moves quickly to the window and inspects it. His hope dies quickly. The window has been both nailed and welded shut. He then looks up and out the window. The room is facing the woods. Well that makes it a lot harder to get someone’s attettion for help…. Peter sighs and sits down on the bed. What if he dies here? Laying back, he puts his hands over his face. “I want to go home.” He announces to the empty room. No response. Of course not. Why would he get an answer? Is the house empty? Or what he assumed is a house. Was he the only one being held captive here? Maybe he could break the window. There’s not much in the room but maybe he could figure it out…. Peter stands and looks around. The bed was bolted to the ground. As was the desk. The chair however was not. Maybe…… 

He moves towards the desk, starting to pick up the chair, before his eyes fall on the note on the desk. Oh well. He could read it never if this worked. Picking up the chair, Peter weighed it in his hold. It was light weight but maybe heavy enough to break the glass. He carries it over to the window and looks out once again. Could he find his way out of the woods? What if there are wild animals out there that would kill him? 

Faintly, Peter hears a car door slam. His kidnappers are back. Now or never. He holds the chair over his head and swings it at the window. The chair bounces off the glass and Peter nearly falls at the momentium. Of course it was reinforced. He quickly puts the chair back in its place and sits on the bed. Is he going to be killed? Maybe sold off?

Peter is quiet, listening for footsteps. Heavy footsteps come closer to the door and he braces himself for whatever was about to happen. A slot that Peter hadn't noticed in the door opened and a bottle of water was dropped inside before it was pulled shut again. Peter hurries to his feet before running to the door. He beats on the door repeatedly. "Hey! Let me out!" Nothing. He hits the door louder. Still nothing. He kicks the door in frustration before crouching and picking up the water bottle. It's probably poisoned but his throat was dry from the yelling. He picks up the bottle and opens it, bringing it to his nose to smell the content. It didn't smell weird but there are a number of odorless poisons. 

Peter sighs and kicks the door again before taking a slow sip from the bottle.  _ That was a mistake.  _ Is the last thing Peter thinks before blacking out again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. This is just a start


End file.
